Have You Ever Wondered?
by MissCloud
Summary: The adventures start with; "Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a guy?" TwoShot YAOI Part II LEMON. TyKa
1. Part I

Hiii, I'm currently being prodded in the back with a gun, so I gotta write this before they -gulp- pull the trigger. (Seriously, there's this certain girl who's gotten me into yaoi, and I'm afraid because I actually _like_ it.) Anyway, this is a TyKa two shot that I thought of rather quickly, so if you like them, I hope you read and enjoy. (**Warning** -good warning XD- Kissing and hotness. **YAOI.**)

* * *

Have You Ever Wondered...?

**Part I**

Tyson smiled. His dark eyes were closed and his body was as still as the wind, lying below the sky in the long grass. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the flies were having sex; it was just a nice summer's day. Except the flies were actually getting a little annoying.

It was their mating season and everywhere he turned he'd see flies having sex in the most random places. In the grass, in the air, on dog poop. Worst of all, they had taken a weird liking to him, and every five seconds he found himself swatting off horny flies, and to his horror, most of them liked doing it in his hair.

"Hn," He heard a grunt next to him and that small noise itself was enough for him to open his eyes, and he glanced over at his friend who was now sat up, brushing a pair of flies off his arm.

Tyson smirked. "Heh heh. Must be attracted to you as well. They're so annoying!" He caught another pair of flies having fun on his hand and swatted them away, sighing. "Have you ever wondered whether flies make out?"

Kai threw his crimson gaze onto Tyson, throwing him off guard slightly with his deadly scowl. "Flies _do not_ make out."

This time, Tyson had to sit up. "How can you be so sure?" Kai rolled his eyes then slumped back down into the grass, that grassy crinkly noise left unheard behind Tyson's voice. "...I've seen dolphins kiss. And dogs, actually. Well, more like licking each other's rear end, but kissing is kissing, right?" Tyson suddenly blinked. "Not that_ I _would want to kiss anyone's butt or anything!"

Kai didn't reply. A heavy sigh left Tyson's lips. Conversation with Kai was just as good as being alone. In fact, he'd have more fun talking to himself than Kai at times. He fell backwards and as his back touched the grass, he was in direct line with the sun again, the sharp blaze burning his eyes. He closed them, falling back into his dreamy relaxed state.

On the subject of kissing, it suddenly occurred to him he hadn't had one in a long time. His first and last was... he shivered. A girl who bit his tongue. The damage was so severe he had to go to the hospital. Pretty much after that, he'd totally gone off the whole idea of _kissing_, especially with girls.

Moments of silence blessed them, the enjoyment of the world for once being so peaceful they didn't want it to end. Tyson smiled to himself and let his head fall onto the grass now, removing his arms from underneath. He placed them above his head and snuggled against himself.

"Hey, Kai..." It wasn't long before another thought popped into Tyson's head and a sigh escaped Kai. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a guy?"

There was nothing. It was as though Kai hadn't heard the question. The same sounds filled his ears and as he waited for a reply to the rather forward question, he found himself cringing slightly. He had the funniest spur of the moment things at times.

He opened his eyes when he heard Kai grunt again. From the corner, he saw Kai's shoulders rise and fall, shrugging. "...Hm. Not today. You?" Tyson had to echo Kai's words throughout his own head to comprehend what he had just heard. His eyes widened and he sat up with a start, amusement twirling within them.

"Not today? You mean you have?" Tyson grinned at the boy who didn't seem embarrassed, and Kai casually opened his eyes like he hadn't said anything of the sort. Tyson's whole body was now being crushed by his strong, mesmerising red gaze.

Kai didn't smile. "I asked you first."

"Huh..." Tyson stared at the older boy, losing himself in the depths of his friend's eyes. He forcefully shook his head, a very amused grin on his face. "You want to play it like that, pal? Fine. I wouldn't have asked if I've never thought about it." He paused, still gazing at Kai with a ponderous face. "...Wanna try it?"

He bit his bottom lip as Kai's intimidating eyes continued to stare.

Kai pouted. "Hn. Why not."

Tyson grinned. "Watching all these flies making you want some of the action, huh?"

He watched as Kai rode onto his side and suddenly Tyson felt his strong hand clasp onto his yellow shirt, pulling him down to the ground. He let out a gasp as Kai's frame slid above him, hovering gently overhead like a taunting desire. For a second, Kai held himself out of Tyson's reach with his muscly arms, balancing up high.

Tyson's eyes widened, the clash between their bodies sending sparks flying up his body and a shiver of delight slithered down his spine. He wanted to eat Kai there and then, his hot body so close yet so far. Finally, Kai came crashing down and closed the gap faster than the time Tyson had to gasp, his lips thrashing against Tyson's.

Kai's movements at first were gentle and soft, letting off a lustful steam. Tyson was surprised, the simple affection and lovingness Kai seemed to hold when kissing a total shock to him, but that didn't mean to say he wasn't enjoying it already. He felt Kai's body lower closer, the hinge on his arms bending like it was a game of chicken limbo.

Tyson grinned into Kai's mouth, earning a quiet groan from the unpredictable phoenix. He felt Kai pull away for half a second, so little he didn't notice too much but going in for another, this time Kai seemed to possess a fiery charm. He pressed deeply against Tyson's lips, opening his mouth wider and wider but before Tyson could have the pleasure of entering, Kai hastily pulled away, a nice slobbering mess hanging between them.

Kai took a moment to wipe away Tyson's liquid then sat up on his elbows, still firmly placed above him. He saw the teen below him looking rather happy, an expressed smirk on his face.

"I know what makes Kai horny," Tyson sang. "Flies having sex on him," He smirked but Kai didn't even crack a smile, his face still as dry as the sky. "Well I found it funny." Kai didn't say anything again. "You know Kai, you're a better kisser than the only girl I've kissed. I think I prefer you."

Kai could still feel the heat from Tyson's body beneath him. He blinked, having to inevitably lick some left-over dribble from his lips before it fell. "...So now I know."

Tyson looked confused. "Know what?"

"What kissing a guy is like. And so do you."

Tyson frowned. Even though short lived he'd grown fond of Kai above him- there was something very comfortable about it and for some reason, entertaining. He almost felt trapped by Kai's sturdy arms blocking his way to escape.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to tongue a guy?" Tyson asked suddenly, so casually Kai just had to raise an eyebrow. "You know, like French kissing." He waited patiently for an answer off Kai, his smirk slowly recycling back onto his face.

"My answer is the same as before," Kai stated, still staring like an owl into Tyson's eyes. He just had no idea how Kai could stare for so long and not laugh or even smile at least once. He'd win a staring contest any day.

"Okay so... wanna try it?" The younger boy asked, smiling sweetly up at Kai.

"My answer is the same as before," Kai repeated again and Tyson felt his head spin. Kai the riddler, Kai the bloody riddler! Why did he always have to be so god-damn clever? The sudden thought of Kai dressed as the Riddler in a _tight_, green suit with question marks all over the place doing a little jig played nicely through his head, a slight giggle leaving his lips. He looked so damn sexy. The tightness was riding up Kai's crotch.

Unexpectedly, a smack roped across his lips and his erotic thoughts drifted away, the power of Kai's touch enough to make everything black out before him. His attention dived onto Kai as his eyes pulled open, caught totally off guard. Hotness streamed from his lips, the burning Kai was surpassing onto him hot and heavy, devouring his lips hungrily like a savage tiger mauling on a piece of meat.

Oblivious to his own eyes closing, the sensation that ran up Tyson's spine was unbelievable, Kai's touch feeling so good _every_ touch fried him, and to his delight, Kai finally used one of his hands to hold his face, gripping it tighter and tighter the wilder he got, seeming to want to ride up to the ultimate pleasure.

Even Kai's hand felt good, it was so strong and balanced and everything Kai did seemed so effortless that Tyson felt he just had to make more of an effort. Smiling into the kiss, Tyson let his hand wander down Kai's muscled abs, upon feeling them gasping into Kai's mouth, a fluttering feeling inside aching viciously but he had the desire for more. He slid his tongue against Kai's bottom lip, purposely long and wet to wander slightly off edge just to taste his skin. It was like sea salt, only better. Slightly sweet but strong, the scent flowed throughout him, his body shuddering in satisfaction.

He entered his tongue as he felt up Kai, managing to make the boy above him squirm at his touch. Tyson couldn't help but chuckle slightly, amused Kai could ever be moved by his touch, his tongue bobbing up and down inside Kai's mouth as he giggled, though came to a quiet stop when he felt Kai's tongue rub against his, sliding down it and poking at the tip, making it clear he existed. Kai edged further inside Tyson's mouth now, running his own on top of Tyson's tongue, surprisingly not sloppily even though he was a very deep and wild explorer.

Deeper into Tyson's cavern Kai went, gliding along his walls then clashing with his tongue, fire burning in their mouths. Kai's hot, blazing breath caressed Tyson's face, hairs all over his body standing up and when Kai grabbed a hold of Tyson's hip, that combined with the hot air he blew into his mouth sent shivers throughout all of his body, guiding him to a new base of pleasure.

Now Kai was getting a little more passionate and eager, Tyson sped, raising his head slightly from the ground and held the back of Kai's head, pushing his snaking and needy tongue further inside Kai's cave, before sending a lick to Kai's lips which he responded to by gripping Tyson's thigh harder, the younger boy letting out a groan at this, his hands now digging into Kai's hair, messing it up.

The sensations seemed to go on and on, exploring each other over and over again, always finding something new to poke at. Seeming to be able to read each other's mind, their tongues carefully pulled out of each other's mouth, the two of them gasping for air, panting like dogs. Kai lifted his body up slightly, his arms weakening only slightly from being on hinges all the time.

Heavy gasps echoed from his mouth, in line with Tysons although his were much stronger, Kai obviously being fitter than he was. It was truly amazing a kiss could make them lose their breath, but then again, they hadn't really gone up for air. All Tyson knew was that he'd never experienced anything quite like it.

They simply gazed at each other, a dirty smirk on Tyson's face but Kai still hadn't managed one, and there was silence for the moment as they tried to catch their breath.

"That got... rather interesting," Tyson grinned. "Turned out to be quite an adventure."

He watched as Kai rolled his eyes and suddenly a weight he enjoyed lifted from him, the sky visible again as Kai rolled away, landing beside him casually. Suddenly he felt so cold, so icy. Kai's body had been warm and fiery, and not only that, it had been such a delightful feeling there was apart of Tyson that didn't want it to end.

A smile was still played across his lips, resting his head dreamily against the grass again. Kai acted like nothing had ever happened. That was so him.

There was a sudden brace of quiet, and neither of them spoke for a while. Neither of them felt awkward about what they had just done, and Tyson could even fall back into a relaxed state again, his eyes slowly closing.

Just then, there was a slight wind which brought Tyson to open his eyes again. He looked across at Kai, smirking, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Kai turned and looked blankly and humourlessly at Tyson's cunning face, his eyes flashing eagerly. He followed Tyson's gaze and to his surprise, it landed further down Kai's body, directly on his groin.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to..." Kai could see where this was going. Out of nowhere, he raised his hand and clasped it over Tyson's mouth, successfully shutting him up.

At last, after a long hard journey trying to find it's way, a small but visible smile took over Kai's face completely, his whole complexion lighting up. Tyson wanted to laugh in triumph, a deep sigh leaving his lips. Slowly, Kai removed his hand, his smile still firmly placed.

"Somewhere else," He stated simply, his glowing face irresistible. Tyson grinned. Together, they stood up, wandering to another place for more wondrous adventures.

* * *

Writing this sort of stuff really tires you out O.O. If you liked then please drop me a review (no flames please). Thanks for reading :)

Part II contains EXTREME YAOI. You have been warned... XD.


	2. Part II

Thanks Spirit of Innocence, bloodstar, StZen, NyNyFiction, nina-neko and MasacreInTheLivingRoom for reviewing! I have way too much time on my hands -.-. This was _very_ hard to write, as seen as I'm not a boy, but I tried my best. Btw... obviously Tyson and Kai are older in this. Think 18ish. 

**CONTAINS STRONG YAOI LEMON BUMSEX** :)  
Do not read if you don't like.

Has a little Tyson seme in this especially for you fans.  
Mild swearing too.

Enough said. Lawl.

* * *

**Part II**

_Mmmm._ The hot, steamy scent of Kai still lingered in his mouth, his lips sizzling at the thought of more. Tyson smirked cheekily to himself, staring at the back of Kai- or more specifically, Kai's bum; it was so firm and suddenly he had the urge to feel it, the sweet_ tenderness_...

Somehow, Tyson resisted when Kai stopped, having led him to his own Dojo now, and turned around, his crimson eyes serious as though they were about to do some sort of business meeting, pulling a sedated and professional face. Tyson licked his lips at the boy, grinning. Professional... certainly liked the sound of that.

Tyson stepped forward, his thoughts drifting into a whole new erotic state. He began to walk down the steps towards the door, listening to the sexy footsteps of Kai behind him, the sweet tune clustering the gravel. Never in a million years did he expect to feel this way about a boy. But after that kiss, he was convinced it could turn heterosexual boy gay.

He opened the door and moved to the side, staring at Kai's perfectly worked out body as he walked past him, his eyes almost tripping over when he caught a glimpse of Kai's tensed muscle on his arm. He shook his head hastily, smiling to himself. He shut the door then walked to where Kai had stopped, standing beside him.

"Say, Kai... have you ever wondered what it's like to foreplay in a bathroom?"

The stronger teen looked down at him, his eyes cold and showing no signs of lust or affection. He simply answered, "It's never crossed my mind."

Tyson grinned. "Do you want to find out what it's like?"

Kai stared at him for a moment. "Whatever."

Tyson lowered his eyes. Was that a yes in Kai's world?  
"WOA!" Suddenly his smaller wrist was gripped by a tight hand, and he felt his whole body being taken away, his feet sliding along the floor, being led by Kai.

Tyson laughed nervously, his chuckling loud when the grip was released but only for him to be thrown into the bathroom, probably not as hard as intended he thought as he slipped on the floor, diving towards the wall. He was still laughing despite being in pain, his head having clunked off the sink.

His glanced up, seeing Kai stood in the door way looking mighty hot, his arms folded, and he closed the door behind him, leaning against it seductively, his eyes calling out for more now, flashing hungrily. Tyson groaned, staring wide-eyed, struck by Kai's beauty. Sitting up, he managed a smile from his dropped jaw, leaning his back against the sink with his legs unintentionally wide open.

It was then that Kai started to move towards him did Tyson let out a little squeak, the tall, glowing young man closing in-

And Kai leant down, jumping on top of Tyson like an angry animal. Tyson's throbbing head once again knocked clumsily against the sink but this time the pain was blocked out, the sensation of having Kai so close like a dream. Still leant against the sink, Kai crawled over his body, grabbing one of Tyson's thighs, making the boy squirm beneath him. Tyson blushed madly as Kai's face slowly slid beside his cheek, feeling Kai's luscious, dangerous, hot breath against his ear, a shiver dancing throughout him.

Eyes closing to the pleasant shudder, he whined to the small, taunting lick Kai gave him, the simple seductive charm Kai seemed to hold giving him the willies. How could any guy feel _so_ good... For a moment, Kai continued to nibble Tyson's ear, and suddenly he felt the force of Kai's hand slam next to his head, onto the cold sink, licking his cheek and ear, breathing deeply against his face. That as well as the pleasure of having Kai sitting on him in a straddling position, grinding their hips together, caused Tyson to cry out in what sounded like pain. Strong, amazing, pain.

To his disappointment, Kai pulled away but his delight regained once he felt Kai's lips hover over his. He gasped when Kai's other hand pushed one of Tyson's arms to the wall behind, keeping him annoyingly out of reach of his lips teasingly. They hovered so close, only inches away, Kai's breath radiating gently onto his face. He was getting impatient, Kai certainly knew how to frustrate his victims, leaving him hanging on the edge of his seat.

Slowly, Kai's eyes closed and he felt the gap close, his lips landing strongly and heavily against Tysons. Immediately his eyes slid shut, crusades of shivers and pleasure burning him, Kai moving closer, his body pressing Tyson's further against the sink, their hips still squashed together, raging to be released. He straddled closer to Tyson's body, the blazing heat of the collision between their desperate bodies setting alight, something amazing whispering against them.

The dragon deepened the kiss, using his one free hand to wisp down Kai's face, his fingers apart, tickling him slightly. A very masculine moan trickled from the phoenix's throat, very deeply Tyson felt it echo through his body, rattling his insides. He followed suit and groaned into Kai's mouth, earning himself a harder grip on his arm, Kai's strength unbelievable but very controlling, something that Tyson grew to enjoy.

It was then he felt Kai lick his lips, demanding entrance, scrolling magically hard against Tyson's body, now practically sitting on him. Tyson obeyed and opened his mouth, allowing Kai to enter. Something slimy, wet, but all the more energetic and such a spine-twister slipped inside, cold sweat raging from his forehead now, and he could feel Kai's hand beginning to sweat as well. He played lightly with his tongue, licking his insides, running along the top of his cave whilst Tyson playfully nibbled Kai's lip, a groan escaping the phoenix's hot throat.

The clash between their groins now was agony, Kai could already feel Tyson's throbbing member beneath his pants. It felt good so Kai edged forward a little, a cry streaming from Tyson's lips. Just then, Kai stood on his hind legs for a second and Tyson watched him wondrously, the heat from Kai's body no longer soothing his own.

"Oh Kai, stop playing with me..." Tyson smirked but Kai didn't even answer and he grabbed a hold of Tyson's other hand, pulling him upto stand on his feet much to Tyson's confusion, their bodies resting close in the air. Tyson's eyes widened when Kai gave him a little push, and he fell back directly into the sink, his legs open. He raised his eyebrows.

"No point being in a bathroom if we're not going to use the objects," Kai stated bluntly and Tyson laughed out loud.

"I get the feeling this sparkling clean sink is about to get dirty..." He sniggered lowly, watching a half-smile play on Kai's lips for a blink of a second, but before he could comment, a pair of very rough hands landed on the rim of Tyson's pants, causing his eyes to glow, feeling the hotness inside his pants. Kai touching him like this wasn't fun when he taunted. It made him want it more. Desperately.

Tyson gulped when Kai began to undo his belt, easily drawing down his jeans. Upon seeing Tyson's upbeat underwear, Kai raised an eyebrow then briefly looked at Tyson, a 'ready?' expression on his face. Tyson didn't comply, his head was thrown back by the powerful grip on his thighs, Kai's sturdy hands amazingly warm, sizzling his skin.

Kai felt evil. He slowly, tauntingly drew down Tyson's underwear, and was greeted with a rather large, hot, pounding erection burning in pleasure. Tyson groaned when he felt Kai's fingers touch it, a whole new grinding, torturous outburst lifting his body to a new high. Just then, something wet tickled the tip, pointing, then pulled back.

Tyson moaned. "P-Please don't do that to me Kai..." He heard Kai chuckle deeply, his breath flowing onto Tyson's member. "You bastard. Ugh-" Kai continued to play with him, steaming his hot tongue against him, using his hands to glide along it slightly. "MAN KAI YOU EVIL..."

This time, his pain was taken away. Long, broad fingers wrapped around him, the simple _grip _causing Tyson to jolt, his legs shaking. Slowly, Kai began to jerk his hand, sending piles of pleasure through out Tyson. Unexpectedly, Tyson's hand reached out and grabbed Kai's chest, causing a massive shake to flow through his body. The phoenix grabbed Tyson's hand whilst still pleasuring him, moans echoing from Tyson's mouth.

He guided Tyson's hand down his chest, his claws stabbing into him, taking out his fierce pleasure on Kai, leaving his destined mark. Kai growled a little, feeling pieces of flesh part from his body, Tyson's animal-like nails really going for it.

Suddenly, Tyson gasped. His hand was now touching something hard, glaring between his smaller hands. Scarcely opening his eyes, having to blink a few times due to the rocking his body was having to handle, his eyes caught Kai's flashed privates, and his own hand now cupped around it.

A nervous smirk cruised to his lips and he once again swung his head back, beginning to somehow enlighten Kai on what it felt like to have someone else do it for you, despite his mind being only on one thing- his own bruised, raising penis, still being pulled by Kai, streaming with sweat, hot impulses driving him insane. Any minute now.. he could feel it. It was coming.

Kai moaned, Tyson's grip ravaging him, and he almost slipped from edge on Tyson, his unbalancing mind wandering.

"Oh!" Wonderful, wonderful feelings erupted inside Tyson. At long last he finally climaxed, his head spinning out of control in pleasure. It was unreal. The grip on Kai's member tightened, sending him to cry slightly in pain as Tyson finished his final moments, his breath becoming rugged.

He panted for air, still giving Kai the benefit of the doubt. Suddenly, he reached out with his other hand and pulled Kai's head towards his, landing a deep, lustful kiss against his lips, Kai's moans of pleasure rasping into his mouth. He could feel the warmness of Kai, his hardness causing him to become slightly illusioned again, throwing his eyes back.

Kai came quickly, and Tyson smiled, gliding his hand much harder, his lips still pressed against Kai's. Whiteness spewed around them, Kai now panting for much needed air.

Hearts pounding, their breaths were still lost. They stared into each other's eyes, for a glistening second, Tyson was sure he saw something else other than lust in there. He blinked and pulled away slightly, making sure Kai noticed the glow of mischief within his orbs. Kai raised his eyebrows.

He watched as Tyson pulled off his shirt, revealing a fine set of abs and smooth chest, a treat for Kai's eyes.

Tyson grinned and grabbed Kai's vest, pulling his head closer. Kai looked slightly bewildered, his eyes flickering with what looked like nerves. So. He had the same effect on Kai as he did to him. Knowing that, it made it a lot more fun.

Suddenly Kai was pushed back, Tyson's tall frame bouncing out from the sink and pulled Kai to the floor, a big tangled mess flailing for a few seconds. This time, Tyson slid on top of Kai, the cold floor of the bathroom making him shiver slightly, but when Tyson began to kiss Kai, that melted away and once again sizzling heat crashed against him.

Their pants were still pulled down, their parts crashing together, wanting to be together, wanting to be felt again... Kai arched his body into Tyson, the devilish grip Tyson had on Kai's face and on his chest burying him in more delight, his sharp yet soft touch mauling his body.

Tyson smirked against his lips, happy for once he was in control. He pulled apart from the kiss, using his arms to rest his rather oblivious weight from Kai. "Let's get you bare..." He smirked, and sat up a little, beginning to take off Kai's vest. 

Kai helped, purposely flashing his naked chest into Tyson's face, causing drool to slip from his mouth. He was _so_ hot and arousing...

Unable to resist, Tyson's naked body slumped against Kai, grabbing him into yet again another kiss.

Red eyes shot open. Kai lost his breath, feeling something run along him, between his legs. Tyson smirked. He slithered down Kai's body, away from his face, and Kai felt something hot and steamy glow against him. Tyson's hot breath hovered over him, teasingly, just like he had done before. Tyson gave him a slight lick. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth for a moment, the wanted to taste Kai. Hot, like having a pepper in your mouth, or an onion, a slight tinge of salt in there too. Overall? Tasty.

Kai couldn't look. He closed his eyes, Tyson's hot breath again flaring against him. Another lick came, then something more, like it was being covered by a giant hole, purposely slow and agonizing, the feeling out of this world. Kai kicked a little, arching, his legs unable to move due to Tyson's weight on top of them.

The rim of Tyson's mouth began to slide seductively down, his tongue flicking the tip lightly, dribble wandering down. Kai gripped a hold of the back of Tyson's head, pushing his head further down and Tyson smirked in response, enjoying Kai's hot member in his mouth, continuing to suck like it was a lolly pop.

Kai growled loudly, squeezing Tyson so hard the younger boy cried in pain, but continued, sending his tongue around the tip again to get the same reaction out of Kai. The tight grip went further, Kai's nails digging into Tyson's head, his hips shaking in delight, thrusting himself further towards the Tyson.

He felt like he was going to explode any minute, into sheer bliss. Tyson finally hit the spot and the last blow sent Kai into a world of his own, his eyes narrowing, his other hand now holding Tyson's face as he climaxed. Tyson groaned, still licking Kai, causing him further pleasure.

The phoenix felt a smirk against him, and once again white fluid came dancing from him. Tyson pulled away hastily, looking down at Kai tiredly. Panting, Kai stared, his dark red eyes looking rather shocked. Sweat poured from him, which Tyson took a pleasure in noticing, glad he'd made the infamous hard Kai Hiwatari _anxious_

Tyson didn't waste any time and pounced back onto Kai, sending a lick across his cheek. He groaned in response against Tyson's neck, then clasped his hand onto Tyson's chest, his jaw closing tightly shut. He pulled his face towards him and they kissed, hot and heavy.

Tyson above him was sort of... nice. But not half as good as when he was on top, Kai just loved being in control. No matter what the situation.

Suddenly, Kai's legs wrapped around Tyson, sending a gasp to escape from his mouth, and quickly, was turned over, Kai managing to swap places and landed brutally on top of Tyson, their pelvis' rubbing together fiercely, burning, aching to be used again.

A glance was shared between the two, their eyes filled with undoubted amusement. Well, Kai's looked more like they were on the brink of anger, but Tyson guessed that meant he was enjoying himself. He wasn't the only one...

Kai now on top, in control of the situation once again, dived down and kissed Tyson, one hand gripping around his penis and the other resting above his head, a moan vibrating from Tyson. He entered his tongue, mauling his lips between his teeth, Tyson opening his mouth wider, enjoying the exchange between saliva.

Tyson dug his hips into Kai, wrapping his legs around Kai's thighs, and squeezing, before pulling apart momentarily, and he looked up at Kai.

He grinned. "Have you ever wondered what's it like..." He watched Kai's face turn pale. Tyson looked down, gesturing towards their lower bodies. "... to have sex with a guy?"

Nothing was a surprise any more. Kai couldn't help it. He let the free-will grin spread across his lips, looking rather dirty and eatable, Tyson so raunchily thought. Diving back down again, Kai caught Tyson's lips into a hard kiss, pressing down like there was no tomorrow.

They played around for a while, feeling each other up, touching each other, sending their tongues flying against one another and wrestling, their hot breaths radiating like the heat of the sun, super nova. Kai began to massage Tyson's face with his lips, beginning to kiss his jaw now, wandering down slowly to his collar bone, and as his body moved down, Kai began to thrust his member further towards Tyson's hole, though was hesitating quite greatly.

To speed Kai up, he sent him a nod against his lips, training his hand onto Kai's hip. Still kissing, Kai slowly edged down, positioning himself as Tyson opened his legs a little more and moved his body upwards, resting them against Kai's hips. They parted for only a second, inhaling a great deal of air then went back in for more, Kai still playing around at the other end.

Something hard and brutal brushed against the rim of Tyson's bottom hole and he let out a strangled gasp, his breath caught in his throat. He knew it was going to hurt, and would be sore for a while, too. It wasn't exactly off putting though, and he simply nodded again, making sure Kai got the message loud and clear by thrusting his hips against him.

Kai kissed Tyson softly and soothingly, trying to keep it as sweet as possible. With a heavy push, Tyson was finally thrust into, a cry of pain about to leave him before Kai aided him, sending kisses across his lips, getting more passionate as he continued to moan quietly, the pain actually incredibly torturous, being stretched open like an elastic band. 

Slowly, Kai began to move steadily, still keeping Tyson under brinks and made out with him passionately, his tongue kept firmly in his throat this time. Steam foamed from their mouths, the gentle rocking of Kai's hips into Tyson's lower body gradually feeling like electricity, the pain slowly rotting away from Tyson and beginning to replace with undeniable pleasure. Fire shook the two into turmoil, their bodies moving with the rhythm, still kissing wildly.

Faster and faster Kai got, not wanting to hurt Tyson in any way but began to build up to something greater, his sloppy breath now becoming rugged and panting, sweat draining from their bodies. Pure bliss started to settle in completely and all pain melted away, becoming oblivious behind the mounts of incredible boiling pleasure Tyson endured.

"Ah..." Breathless, messy, wet. That's what it was, all combined into one. Kai's eyes shot open suddenly, calling out Tyson's name, beginning to brink on the way to the ultimate delight. His legs turned to jelly, his body weakening immensely above Tyson, his groin just about ready to erupt. He could feel it. Not long left...

Tyson called out Kai's name in between their kiss, something amazing happening to him. He was throbbing, so hot, so prodigious. He wasn't going to last long either, if the heat continued like this, able to turn them both to whitering messes.

Finally, a gasp left Kai's mouth, long and drawn out, his body shaking as he was torn into a phenomenal state of satisfaction, the moments he had with the feeling being welcomed so greatly. He cried out, a deep, deep murmur whispering against Tyson's lips.

It was then Tyson couldn't last. That simple sound from Kai caused him to climax, the indulged orgasm rocking his whole body. Sending a satisfied cry into Kai's mouth, the next few moments came and went rather quickly, their heads aching in enjoyment. After that, they could both feel their kicks sliding away and almost directly together, white liquid oozed from them.

"Huh...uh..." They demanded air, their breath totally taken away, whispering heavily for more, sweat covering their bodies. Even a few drops from Kai's forehead fell against Tysons, their hot bodies smelly, sweaty, although pleasant and for seconds, they stared into each other's eyes, magic clashing between them. 

Before long, Kai collapsed against Tyson, well and truly warn out. Tyson didn't mind; he liked being so close to him. Slowly, his eyes drifted together, along with Kai's, both falling into necessary sleep.

---

Kai's eyes shot open. He found himself staring directly at a ceiling, his legs feeling rather bare. He glanced down at himself, only to be greeted by his exposed body, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Everything flashed back. And he remembered. Tyson, kissing, foreplay, sex...

"Hey sexy," Kai looked to his side and saw Tyson lying next to him, his hands placed on his chin, sitting casually. Kai jumped up a little in shock, Tyson's eyes glittering childishly.

"...Have you been watching me sleep?" He asked warily but was hidden well enough through his cold gaze.

Tyson shrugged. "You look cute when you sleep."

Kai narrowed his eyes. He couldn't work out whether that was good or bad. "Right, thanks."

"Did you enjoy last night?" Tyson suddenly asked. Kai sighed. He knew that question would pop up eventually, anyway. Before he could answer, Tyson spoke again. "Hey, Kai. I've just realized. This all started because of those flies."

Kai blinked.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like for the second time?"

He blinked again. Then smiled.

**Owari**

* * *

-giggles hysterically-...I need therapy after writing this. I just don't feel clean any more. XD -Hides- Reviews are welcome... but no flames please. -dies-


End file.
